NEW Super Mario Bros. 3: Limited Edition
NEW Super Mario Bros. 3: Limited Edition is a game for the Wii U. It would be the fifth installment to the New Super Mario Bros. series. Story The story begins with Princess Peach throwing a surprise party for Mario. During the party, Bowser kidnaps Peach while his Koopa army kidnaps the other party guests. There are 8 worlds as usual, and Mario must go rescue all the hostages from various towers, fortresses, and castles. In World 8, the final hostage is Princess Peach, which Mario has to rescue from Bowser. After that, a cutsene shows Mario and Peach flying home with P-Wings. Peach then tells Mario that she wonders what would happen if it were Luigi rescuing Daisy from King Boo instead, and that she thinks it would be romantic. After the cutsene, the player has the ability to play as Luigi and rescue Daisy from King Boo. The principle is the same, only with just different characters. Daisy throws a party for Luigi, King Boo kidnaps her while his Boo army kidnaps the other party guests, and Luigi has to go rescue the party victims along the way just like you would've done if you were to play through the game as Mario. After the player has completely finished playing as Mario and Luigi, the Save File would start to glitter, and you'd also unlock an unlimited amount of time in each level. Modes Story (Mario) A single player mode where you play as Mario, try to reach Bowser and defeat him, and then rescue Princess Peach. Story (Luigi) A single player mode where you play as Luigi, try to reach King Boo and defeat him, and then rescue Princess Daisy. Local Multiplayer In Multiplayer Mode, one player can play as Mario and the other can play as Luigi in the bros' new adventure. Online Multiplayer In Online Multiplayer Mode, you can play with up to four players online to see who's the best. Minigames In Minigame Mode, you can play a number of minigames that are brought to you by WarioWare. Worlds Mario's Worlds *World 1: Grass Land. *World 2: Desert Hill. *World 3: Water Side. *World 4: Big Island. *World 5: Sky World. *World 6: Iced Land. *World 7: Pipe Maze. *World 8: Bowser's Castle. *Special World: Star World. Luigi's Worlds *World 1: Mushroom Kingdom. *World 2: Peach's Castle. *World 3: Birabuto Kingdom. *World 4: Muda Kingdom. *World 5: Easton Kingdom. *World 6: Chai Kingdom. *World 7: Daisy's Palace. *World 8: King Boo's Mansion. *Special World: Star World. Playable Characters Non-Playable-Characters (NPCs) Power-Ups Mario's Power-Ups Luigi's Power-Ups Enemies and Bosses Gallery NSMB3.png|Beta Box Art. NSMB3 FINAL.png|Final Box Art. NSMB3LEbanner (better).png|Poster by SuperMarioBro64. NSMB3 LEbanner.png|Poster by SuperMarioBro64. NSMB3 POSTER.png|Poster by UltraScott250. SUPER MARIO AND SUPER LUIGI.png GOLD MARIO AND SILVER LUIGI.png RACCOON MARIO AND FOX LUIGI.png INVINCIBLE RACCOON MARIO AND INVINCIBLE FOX LUIGI.png TANOOKI MARIO AND KITSUNE LUIGI.png INVINCIBLE TANOOKI MARIO AND INVINCIBLE KITSUNE LUIGI.png P-WING.png|The P-Wing. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games